the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Death - Chapter Three Part Two
"Ignore my cousin? That's hard...I mean, I love Joy and all but she never gives me a chance to enter my opinion. And then, I have other people who think I'm in Amber's shadow. I'd like to enter my opinion, I'm not Amber's shadow, I'm Willow Jenks." Willow sighed, Piper tilted sideways, "That's the same way Patricia felt, Yeah sure she'd get many times of entering her opinions, At Anubis of course, but back at home? No, My parents would want Patricia to follow my steps, They'd expect me as the better twin or just absolutely perfect, It's one of the reasons they sent me to Musical Academy. But, I was always trained to be perfect, Patricia got all the fun, she was sent to an incredible mysterious school but, now look where it's got her. I now blame my parents for her death." Piper shed a tear, Willow looked at her sideways, most people would understand Patricia's side of the story, but hearing from the unspoken was also understandable. "Piper..." Willow hugged her. ---- Izzy sat on her bed, talking to Isabelle. "Hey, how long do you think this whole mystery would take?" Izzy asked, "Well, I'm not sure, I mean, I actually kinda like it. I mean, if you think about it, defending ourselves brings us together." Isabelle said, Which made Izzy thinking, if defending themselves bought them together, then why not put ourselves in danger to bring us close, not that she would try to kill or hurt them. "That gives me a good idea!" Izzy smiled and jumped up, Isabelle looked confused, "Uhm, What's a good idea?" Isabelle asked. "Follow me!" Izzy dragged Isabelle to the living room, where everyone else was. "Everyone, May I have your attention?" Izzy asked, A silence fell and all eyes were on her. "Well, I was thinking since, we have weapons and all, why don't we train ourselves to defend. I mean, what if we lose supplies and there's some in the tunnels? Plus, we all know we can't even kill a fly, well, maybe except for Jerome and John" Izzy eyed Jerome and John who looked offended, "But that's it." Izzy finished. "That sounds like a good idea, Plus, I think I need to get in shape for my summer body." Amber joked. "Seems cool!" Theresa added, Mara smiles and says, "I like this!" "Well, I agree with Izzy's suggestion, But, when to do it?" Joy said, sniffling a little from the crying. "I think we should do it now-" Izzy suddenly shut her mouth, noticing people in black outfits, she screams, "GET DOWN" Everyone follows her command. Gun shots were fired "Where's Willow and Piper??" Joy yelled. ---- Willow and Piper were outside, Talking, talking about their past when Willow came to a hault in her sentence. "What's wrong Willow?" Piper asked. "Piper, I think we should get back to the house...." Willow stood up and ran to the direction of the house, Piper following the way. ---- More shots were fired, breaking the window glass, the house members were now in the cellar, this time including Mara. Joy's eyes began to water, "What if they're dead??" Joy whispered, "Joy, shut up, we'll die if you don't shut your pipehole." Amber yelled, all eyes on her. "Fine, but to be more safe, I think we should go to the tunnels...." Joy turned to the secret wall, realizing it had the symbol of horus, She panicked, She knew she wasn't the chosen one and Eddie, who wasn't the Osirian anymore, didn't have the Eye of Horus locket. Jerome looked at her, "What's wrong Joy?" he asked. "Why God Why...." Joy panicked, "I'm not the Chosen One Jerome. Nor am I the Osirian. We're going to die..." Joy cried, Jerome held her, "No, we're not going to die." Jerome said, Amber looks at the two, "Um, Hello, You're forgetting the Sibuna master and the Chosen One helper now, Move out the way." Amber pushed her way through, she looked for the wall of the Anti-chamber, She puts the code, ''1895 ''in and the door opens, "Thanks Amber!" Joy hugged Amber and everyone follows Amber. "Okay, We just might have to stay here, Since there's obviously not enough lockets for everyone to use..." Amber sighs, ---- Willow and Piper finally make it to Anubis, Piper sees at least 10 people in black, firing guns. Willow looks at Piper, worried. Then all of a sudden everything is ruined, "Nooooooooooooo!" Willow jumps on one person's back, taking the gun from, "Piper, get him!" Piper runs up to one, with a stick. "GET AWAY" Piper stabs the person in the stomach, surprised at her actions, Willow chokes the guy hard, and then everything freezes, Except Willow, She knocks all guns out of each person and drags Piper, who is frozen, inside Anubis. Willow claps her hands and unfreezes eveything, She looks around and sees the old furniture now filled up with bullet holes. ---- Amber notices the silence, "I think they're gone!" she says. "We don't know-" "Guys, We're back!" Willow and Piper walked down the cellar stairs. "Finally!" Izzy yells from inside, "Where are you guys?" "Here!" Izzy yelled. ---- Joy looked at the furniture that was now, filled with bullet holes, then she looks at Willow. "Where's Victor?" She asked, Little did she know, Victor, was gone. ---- To be continued on Chapter four. Category:Blog posts